In the x-ray area we have invented Fourier x-ray scattering imaging and published its physical principle and a first demonstration of biological application. We are working with Dr. Brad Wood of Clinical Center Radiology on the implementation of this technology to a clinical digital radiography unit. NIH Office of Technology Transfer has filed a provisional patent application on this technology. With Dr. Barry Lai and his colleagues at Argonne National Laboratory we explored a high resolution FSI device to be constructed at ANL. We have developed methods to remove artifacts in FSI images, and begun preparation for a rat osteoporosis study. Specifically to the rat study is a contract with a vendor to build a vertical FSI system. In the area of cardiovascular imaging, we have finished a project to improve the robustness of carotid artery wall strain imaging with a single-shot sequence and obtained data at both 1.5T and 3T in normal volunteers and in one stroke patient. The results are included in a manuscript near completion. We concluded the project to develop a displacement-encoded pulse sequence for simultaneous perfusion and strain imaging in the myocardial wall. This project included validation in a swine protocol and performance testing in acute myocardial infarction patients (STEMI). The manuscript has been reviewed and a revision has been submitted. We are currently working on a third project to improve signal processing in diffusion imaging.